Toys
=Roarke's Toys= Though he has the limousines and the jets, as a crack pilot and a former Grand Prix racer, Roarke enjoys manning the controls whenever possible. Limousine *Roarke's limo has a well-stocked Auto Chef which dispenses gourmet meals and cups of real coffee. The limo is reinforced and could withstand a hailstorm of boomers. Betrayal in Death (ISBN 0-425-17857-9), p. 86 One driver named in the series is Russ in Strangers in Death.Strangers in Death (ISBN 978-0-399-15470-6), p. 174 Private Jet *The first Roarke Owned private jet we see him using is the JetStar 6000.Naked in Death (ISBN 0-425-14829-7), p. 41 Home Entertainment Game Room *Arcade Games **Pinball Machine ('Cops and Robbers')Witness in Death (ISBN 0-425-17363-1), pp. 69, 70 *Pool TablesWitness in Death (ISBN 0-425-17363-1), pp. 69, 70 *Video Games and Game StationsWitness in Death (ISBN 0-425-17363-1), pp. 69, 70 *VR tubes Gym *Sparring droids *Video trackImitation in Death (ISBN 0-425-19158-3), p. 43 (similar to a treadmill but provides much more 'real life' conditions) *Weights Holo-room Music Room Pool *Lagoon Video Room *MentionsWitness in Death (ISBN 0-425-17363-1), pp. 69, 70 Air Vehicles Jet-copter *Big, black, sleek as a panther.Survivor in Death (ISBN 0-425-20418-9), p. 243; Origin in Death (ISBN 0-425-20426-X), p. 225; Visions in Death (ISBN 0-425-20300-X), p. 336 Minichopper *Sleek little copter with whirling silver blades.Ceremony in Death (ISBN 0-425-15762-8), p. 129 Private Shuttles *Mentioned in Imitation in DeathImitation in Death (ISBN 0-425-19158-3), p. 221 and Memory in DeathMemory in Death (ISBN 0-425-21073-1), p. 143 Road Vehicles 3X-2000 *One of Roarke's vehicles.Loyalty in Death (ISBN 0-425-17140-X), p. 312 6000XXX *One of the many of Roarke's "spiffy little" cars Betrayal in Death (ISBN 0-425-17857-9), p. 33, mentioned in Betrayal in Death and in Vengeance in Death as the 6000XX.Vengeance in Death (ISBN 0-425-16039-4), pp. 280, 281 Air/Land Sports Streamer (ALS) *The prototype appears in Judgment in Death.Judgment in Death (ISBN 0-425-17630-4), pp. 252, 253 All-Terrain (unnamed) *Two listed in the series: **(May be the same, or similar to, the four-wheel) A muscular vehicle with the traction and power of a jet-tank.Memory in Death (ISBN 0-425-21073-1), pp. 287, 288 Dr. Mira thinks it's a very sexy ride.Memory in Death (ISBN 0-425-21073-1), p. 296 A pocket 'link can be interfaced with the system of the all-terrain.Memory in Death (ISBN 0-425-21073-1), p. 310 **It was described as muscular and roomy; a prototype that won't go on line for a couple of months yet.Ritual in Death (ISBN 978-0-425-22444-1), p. 31 Four-wheel (unnamed) *Four-wheel (unnamed) – Powerful and sturdy as a jet-tank with a manual transmission.Conspiracy in Death (ISBN 0-425-16813-1), p. 163 GF2000 Jet-Bike *A sleek, chrome jet-bike with thrusters.Interlude in Death (ISBN 0-515-13109-1), pp. 51, 52 Sundry Cars *'Sharp-looking sedan' (unnamed)Betrayal in Death (ISBN 0-425-17857-9), p. 123 *A slick two-seat convertible in glittering silver.Kindred in Death (ISBN 978-0-399-15595-6), pp. 101, 102 Stargrazer 5000X *Fully loaded with safety and life support systems, it was a sleek, silver torpedo shape with an elaborated and streamlined two-seater cockpit.Conspiracy in Death (ISBN 0-425-16813-1), pp. 273, 274 Stinger *Peabody described it as "way-uptown."Ritual in Death (ISBN 978-0-425-22444-1), pp. 20, 31 ZX-5000 *An 'iced' black car that requires a key card and code for entry. It has a backseat.Origin in Death (ISBN 0-425-20426-X), pp. 337, 344 Unregistered *Roarke has a secured, unregistered system in his home, office, and other properties. These systems are hidden from CompuGuard and he uses his computer skills to avoid detection.Naked in Death (ISBN 0-425-14829-7), p. 236 (Silent Running capability in his home office.)Divided in Death (ISBN 0-425-19795-6), pp. 136-140 Footnotes Category:Roarke OwnedCategory:Toys